Levi's Moll
by Majestic-Stallion-Jean
Summary: <html><head></head>Set in the 1920's, Eren is the only son of a very rich family. Levi is a mafia boss who is well known and respected. Their paths cross by accident and Levi tries to protect Eren from a rival gangs attacks. After spending time together they realize that they could feel more towards the other than they initially thought. ErenxLevi and possible ArminxErwin</html>
1. Unexpected meeting

Just some quick notes I want to point out. Referring to the title; a moll is slang from the 1920s meaning a gangsters girl. The rating is for later use. Eren is 20 years old and Levi is 28. The story will be in Eren's point of view unless the chapter says other wise. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was laying in my bed trying to get through the first chapter of my 'History of Government' textbook. With a light sigh I put the book off to the side, no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get past the first paragraph. I had barely started taking classes at Sina University and I already felt like dying. The only reason I agreed to study at Sina was because my mother and father both graduated from there. It was actually where they had met. Grisha Jeager, my dad, is the best and most respected doctor in all of New York, but he's also the co-owner of my mothers business. Carla Jeager, my mom, is the owner of SHIGANSHINA, one of the biggest fashion departments in the country. She had it harder than my dad though. It wasn't just the fact that she owned and managed it but the fact that she was a woman. Being a successful business owner and a woman didn't sit well with people in 1922. You'd think that being the beginning of the 20's would change peoples opinions on women running a business. I guess we can't all look forward to a better future.<p>

My mother and father being well known, and well paid by the way, meant that we were one of the rich families in the city. They were invited to every social event, and being their only child I was required to attend. Just like it was required that I attend their previous college. I had turned 20 years of age in March, which is when my father had informed me about the opening at Sina University. The paperwork was a hassle, but having parents like mine meant I was accepted right away. This week was the start of my school year and the cold August weather matched my mood.

I was physically ready to start my college life, but mentally I could crush boulders with all the pressure building up. The good thing was that my classes didn't officially start until two weeks. This week had only been a meet and greet with my teachers and their course objectives. Reading this textbook only made the idea of starting my future even more depressing. Being the only child meant people expected something big from me. My parents friends talked about me being a doctor like my dad or a business major like my mom. Yet, what they didn't try to understand was that I wanted to be neither. I'm not sure of what I want to be, and that's why starting college has put me under so much mental anguish.

Maybe taking a walk in the fresh night air will help me calm down. I sighed heavily as I pushed myself off my bed and walked towards the living room. Just like I expected, neither my mom nor dad are home yet. You'd think that having the pent house to myself for the past 20 years was a normal feeling by now. With another sigh I grabbed my coat off the rack and locked the front door. I was fighting with my coat as I stepped into the elevator, being on the top floor meant that I had time to win this fight before I got outside. Finally fixing the last button to my coat I had about a second to realize that the elevator had stopped. The night air was only a few steps away.

Stepping out from the apartment building made me sigh with relief. It seemed like I had been sighing more than usual. The cold breeze nipped at my cheeks and I took in a deep breath. Well as deep as the pollution from the city would let me. While August was still considered a summer month it got pretty chilly in New York. I pushed my coat collar up trying to cover as much of my face as I could before I started to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>I know about this coffee shop in the poor part of downtown. It was my favorite not only because the coffee their was great but also because my parents didn't know about it. Also because it was a good hour walk from the pent house. I used that time to think to myself or just not think at all. Tonight I just wanted to clear my mind of everything that was happening around me. Maybe I should at least pay attention to the people around me. My goal was to make it to the coffee shop without any interruptions.<p>

Thankfully I did make it without any mishaps. The sign hanging from the roof said The Garrisons in red with a light green outline and around the words were three roses. A bell rang lightly as I stepped in and I saw a flash of blond hair from the counter. I was reminded of another reason why I liked coming here, Armin was manager. Armin was my only friend, not because I was anti-social but because I trusted him more than anyone. I met him the day I randomly stumbled in here about four years ago. His grandfather owned The Garrisons but Armin managed it.

"Eren! I was wondering when I'd see you again." Armin beamed up at me from his spot at the counter. I had to let out a chuckle at his excited welcome.

"Hey Armin, can I have a cup of tea today? I'm not in the mood for coffee right now." I gave him my order as I found a seat at the bar stools closest to him. He gave me a smile with a light nod before he went to work on my tea. As he was working on that I decided to look around. It was about 9 o'clock so I didn't expect a crowd. There was a couple that looked to be in their 30's in a booth by the entrance. Three men who had just left work in the stools at the bar across from me.

Then their was a man in the corner of the back booth. I couldn't quite make out his face which was being covered by the shadows of the light. He had a book in his hands and a steaming mug in front of him. His jet black hair looked slicked back but it wasn't greasy with product, it looked natural. He was wearing a black suit with a grey button up under it, the top two buttons undone, and the loose hanging silk tie was a bright silver. The color contrasts looked beautiful on the pale skin that peeked out from his barely exposed chest.

I realized I've been staring at him when he looked up from his book. Thankfully he didn't notice me but rather looked out the window behind me. I quickly moved my gaze back to Armin who was finishing up my tea. He set it down on a napkin in front of me. The smell was overwhelming, just from the scent I knew he didn't forget jasmine was my favorite. I took a long hard gulp of the burning liquid, the feeling of my throat on fire was welcomed.

"Wow, take it easy Eren. I don't want you burning yourself from the inside out." His words were sarcastic but he said them with worry in his tone. His face didn't hide the worry either, his light blue eyes scanning my face for answers to his unasked questions.

"Huh, its been a hard day." was all I said. He raised his eyebrow at my simple reply. He obviously wanted an explanation of the 'hard day'. I lifted the mug up to my lips, this time taking a small sip and savoring the flavor. With yet another sigh to add on the list I continued. "I went on a tour of Sina today, met some of the teachers and received my books."

"So your still overwhelmed by the pressure that school is putting on your shoulders. Eren why don't you just tell your parents you're not ready for this?" Somehow he could always read me like an open book. He could tell just by looking at me that I wasn't ready at all. I wasn't ready for college and really I wasn't ready my 'new' life to begin.

"Their just so proud I got accepted that I don't want to disappoint them." The conversation was mainly me talking about my problems while he listened and gave me encouraging thoughts. This is how my friendship with Armin usually went. I always talked about my problems and he always listened carefully.

* * *

><p>I finished two mugs of tea when our conversation came to its end. The total for my tea came out to $4.75, as always I gave him a $20 dollar bill and made him keep the change. What can I say, I have more money than I need or want for that matter. I left with a good night and a big smile on my face. As I was walking out the door I saw that the man from the corner had gotten up from his spot and made his way towards Armin. I returned my focus on the sir outside before I was left staring at him again. Why did I even want to stare at him?<p>

Just as I was asking myself that question a flash of headlights blinded me. In that second everything around me went into slow motion. A car was racing by The Garrisons, I could tell they were in a hurry by the screeching tires. As the car was getting closer to the coffee shop I saw a glint of a gun barrel poke out of the back window. I heard the familiar sound of the shop bell ring just as the loud pops from the gun started. The harsh sounds not only left me deft but also paralyzed.

Then in a quick flash I was tackled to the floor, a body covering me from the bullets. I felt a sharp pain striking me repeatedly in the back of my head. I was nauseous, dizzy, and aware of the danger all at the same time. When the body on top of me shifted upwards my eyes widened. It was the man who sat in the corner. He was sitting on top of me with a leg on either side of me. He held a pistol in his hand pointed at the retreating car. The recoils of the gun seemed to go unnoticed by the man, his arm was stiff and absorbed every shock. Each pull of the trigger made my heart pound harder.

Just as fast as the car had appeared it turned a corner and vanished. At the loss of danger the pain in my head came at me double than before. My vision blurred and I couldn't even see the man straddling me. In my foggy view I could make out the man looking down at me and Armin running towards us.

"Levi, are you guys all right? Did anyone get shot?" Armin sounded frantic and more worried than I had ever heard him. Levi? What was he talking about? Is that the mans name? Before I could ask or even say anything my eyes were closing. I was left in the dark, but I heard a little more of their conversation.

"Yeah, no one was shot, but I think the kid hit his head on the way down." The voice was low and seemed almost bored at the situation. I must have been from the man still on top of me.

I felt a hand move under my head and it left just as it touched the source of my pain. "Oh man, he's bleeding to much." I could barely make out Armin's voice say. Why was I bleeding and why couldn't I move or even open my eyes?

"Calm down Arlert, get some napkins from inside and then help me carry him to my car." Again the mans voice was low but this time it sounded as if he had a calm tone to it. Was it to get Armin calm? I felt him shift on his knees before he was completely of me and to my side.

A minute later I felt the hand under my head again but this time the ruffling sound of napkins came along side it. "Sir, where are you planning to take him?" His voice was farther up ahead and I heard a car being opened. I felt my body being lifted into strong arms.

"To the hideout. They saw his face, obviously they recognized who he was." came the mans voice a mere inches from my face. This was the last I heard between the two before I completely passed out.


	2. An ordinary day

Notes: This one will be in Levi's point of view of the same day of the last chapter. Also if you want to see the cover art I made for the story the link will be on my profile. Comment anything you want. If you like it, if you hate it, or you'd like me to change anything feel free to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway leading towards the kitchen of the apartment building. No one was up yet, well who would be its 6 in the morning. My days would always start off like this. I was the first to wake up because I was never asleep in the first place. In total I have about two to three hours of sleep a day. I made my way into the kitchen noticing the newspaper on the counter. Of course one of my employees would have it ready for me. I made a quick cup of Jasmine tea, my favorite, and sat down at my usual spot. The small round table in the corner which only had two chairs.<p>

The headline of the paper was about some benefit dinner a company was having. The picture that accompanied the article was about a family I've seen a lot of lately. It was a man and wife with their son. Apparently they have become very popular with the other social elites. They've been on almost every paper I've gotten for the past month. The Jeagers, a doctor, a business owner, and their only son. I simply huffed and turned the page. I skimmed over every other article trying to find something that actually mattered to me. In the end today's paper turned out to be useless.

In the hour it took me to read, or skim, over the paper the apartment was beginning to show signs of life. It wasn't actually considered an apartment building, but it came close. All together it had five floors. The first floor was where we kept the cars and the crates to load up our bootleg liquor. It's also where we produce our liquor. It almost looked like a storage, but their were a few offices on that floor for the people who were in charge of either our car exchange or the location of our next liquor drop off. The cars were left to Erd Jinn and the newbie Marco Bodt. The load up and drop offs were operated by Gunther Schultz and his sorry excuse of an assistant Jean Kirstein. Then we have the guy who knows what he's doing to make our liquor the best, Mike Zacharius.

The second floor was where the other offices were. I know your wondering why a gang needs so many offices or any at all. Well I like to have my shit organized and if that means looking like god damn lawyers than so be it. The second floor was meant for our financial business. Like keeping track of our liquor and our buyers. My best friend Erwin is in charge of everything that goes on here. Under him there's are three others. Armin Arlert, even though he's young, is the head of our information groups. He gets the goods on other gangs in the area and their schemes. Petra Ral works out our budget, she monitors all the finances our business comes up with. Auruo Bossard keeps our records in check, that's really all he's good for.

We also have a special operations team that deals with buyers who come up short. You bet your ass they can make people pay up every penny they owe and a little tip for the road. The team is made up of only the best fighters we have. The leader is somewhat like me, her name is Mikasa Ackerman, and she has every skill known to man. Then we have Annie Leonhart and Ymir as the agility and speed. The last two, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, are the muscle. They don't have a floor for their work. They're usually helping the others with anything until their needed.

The third floor is always busy. We have the kitchen which is also connected to the dinning room. The kitchen is run by the oddest pair you will ever meet. Sasha Blouse is the head chef and Connie Springer is the second hand. The opposite side of the third floor is the hospital wing, as the brats call it. It's really just four rooms to tend any injuries my men take. We have a doctor named Hanji Zoe who actually worked alongside the famous Dr. Jeager. Her nurse assistant is a small girl named Krista Lenz. Separating the kitchen and the 'hospital wing' is a lounge area or more likely a living room.

The fourth and fifth floors are the living quarters. There are about 30 rooms on each floor. The superiors each have their own rooms and the younger recruits are put two in a room. Their are bathrooms on each floor, but on the fourth and fifth they are separated into women and men. These bathrooms have five stalls each and five showers. I had to make sure these brats had a place to wash up or else the whole place would smell like a barn.

And I'm not sure I mentioned but I own the building and everything in it. My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm the boss of our little organization. The name of our gang came from the fact that our alcohol label was also the tattoos my men and I had. A pair of wings overlapping each other, one white and the other a dark blue. Some people have come to know us as the Survey Corps and our liquor as The Wings of Freedom.

* * *

><p>Today was a rather boring day. I sat in my office from 7 am to noon, just waiting for news on anything really. One of our rival gangs known as the Titans have been leaving some heat on us lately. So why was I not getting an update on that. I was so out of it I wouldn't even care if a report came in about one of the Titans taking a shit. Yet, nothing came all morning. Until I was about to get up and head to the kitchen for some lunch.<p>

There was a slight knocking at my door and I let them in with a simple 'yes'. Arlert walked in looking rather excited to tell me something. "Uhm... Sir, do you have a minute?" was the first thing he said before shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, but hurry it up. I'm starving." I wasn't really but I just wanted him get a move on and tell me whatever it was. Knowing Armin it has to be something good if he came to my office himself. He usually just reported to Erwin and he would come and pass the message.

"Yes, of course sir. I have been looking into some of the Titans activity." Finally something to change this boring morning around. I just lifted an eyebrow motioning him to keep going. "Well the guy we sent undercover has found information on their next target. He's going to hand them to me at my coffee shop later."

"Alright that's good, but why did you have to tell me about it?" Of course I liked knowing what was going on at all times. Yet, being told that told that we were being handed information didn't really interest me. I want the information not details about getting the information.

"You, see our guy said that it should go directly to you without delay." This was news to me. Was the information really that important.

"Ah, I see. What time does your coffee shop close?"

"At ten sir."

"I'll be there at about nine. You'll pass on the information with my order. I'll drive you back here after you close and we can discuss the details of said information then. Got it?"

"Loud and clear sir." After that we both walked over to the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

><p>I have to admit Armin was a smart kid. Using his coffee shop as a place to get our information was the best idea I've ever heard. He's been doing this for two years know. It was also one of best cafes I've been to. There was a certain way the kid made the tea. He would bring me some after work every once in a while.<p>

I arrived at nine like I promised and quickly ordered my Jasmine tea. Then I took a seat in the corner of the back booth. I have a thing for corner seats, it lets me see my surroundings better. Just as we planned Armin came over and handed me my tea with two napkins. Between the napkins was a small envelop. I took out the book I brought with me and opened the envelop within the pages of the book.

The contents in the envelop were two pieces of paper. One was a clipping from today's newspaper. I recognized it as the headline I saw in the morning. The other was a notebook paper full of scribbled notes. As I was looking at the two pieces of paper the bell to shop rang signaling another costumer. I looked up out of curiosity and felt a slight shock of surprise. Was that the boy on the newspaper article?

My question was answered when Armin greeted him. His name was Eren, so he is a Jeager. I studied him while he was ordering. The newspaper is just black and white so I never expected him to be tan. The other thing that caught me off guard was his eye color. His eyes were green, but they were the brightest green I've ever seen. He had brown hair that complimented his tan and eyes. I'd never admit this out loud but he was a handsome young man.

When Armin left him to get his order I quickly went back to the papers in between my book. The paper with the notes scribbled all over it was the first to be inspected. At the top it had a date, September 10th, and a place, Ball Room Sina. Then their was a list of names, I stopped when I saw the name Jeager. When I stopped reading down the list I noticed the headlights of a car. I jerked my head up at the window behind Eren. I noticed he was looking my way but he quickly turned away when I looked up.

Just like I thought, they were car headlights. Shit, the shop is being watched. The car was driving by the shop slowly and a little to suspicious for my taste. I drifted my focus back to the contents in my book but kept an eye out for the car.

I looked back at the list of names. This was weird it almost looked like a guest list. Weirder was the fact that Jeager was the only name underlined. Next to the name was (1 son). This obviously has something to do with Eren. What are the Titans planning to do with him. I looked back at the article and decided to read a little of it.

It's about the benefit dinner a company is hosting to celebrate 10 years of business. The Jeagers are to be the guests of honor. It says that the company wants to congratulate them for another successful year in their new business. The dinner is set for September 10th at the Ball Room Sina. Crap, that's the date and place on the other paper. So the list of names is a guest list.

I moved back to the other paper, there was more on the back of it. At the top of the page it said 10 pm and table 27-seat 3. Under this was another list, but this one was of materials and instructions. 3 cars out back, 15 men inside (10 servers, 5 lookouts), lead boy away from ball room, tie him up, head back to hide out. That small and simple list gave answer to my unasked questions. They were planning to kidnap him, no doubt to get ransom money. Smart move, but I'd never risk anyone's life just for money.

Just as I was thinking their plan over in my head I saw the kid paying and getting ready to leave. I stood from my spot and headed towards Armin so I could pay my drink, but mainly to watch Eren leave. I made the right choice to get up when I did. Just when the door closed behind him I saw the car from earlier turn a corner. It was speeding towards the kid and he was just standing there in shock. I felt myself jump into action when I saw the window being rolled down. I know all to well what happens when the window disappears.

The second the bullets started raining I was out the door. He was still standing in the same spot. I had no choice but to tackle him down and get him out of the way. I protected him with my body as the bullets passed over us. One managed to graze my arm, but the adrenaline pumping through me distracted the pain. Once the bullets couldn't reach us anymore I took out the small pistol I had tucked in my waist. I immediately took aim at the retreating car and shot out as many bullets as I could. I managed to break the back window and see the two sitting in the back go down with shots to the head.

When I saw the car take a sharp turn to get away I knew they wouldn't be coming back. I looked down at the kid under me to see that he was looking back up at me with foggy eyes. I heard Armin rush towards us and he stated asking if we were alright or if we got shot. I looked back down at the kid and saw him scrunch his face in pain before his eyes slowly closed. I noted that he must have hit his head while I tackled him out of the way.

Armin bent down and placed a hand behind Eren's head. When his hand came back out it was covered in blood. Armin instantly started panicking, I told him to calm down and get napkins for the bleeding. We needed to get him out of hear in case the guys in the car decided to come back. He came back a minute later and placed the napkins under his head.

I picked him up while Armin ran ahead to open the car door. "Sir, where are you planning to take him?" he hesitantly asked.

"To the hideout. They saw his face, obviously they recognized who he was." I quickly replied back. I have no doubt that the people who just shot at him were Titans.

* * *

><p>After we got the kid in the back of my car Armin went to close up shop. Everyone who was there had already left when the shooting stopped. He then sat in the back with Eren's head in his lap. He was holding bundles of blood stained napkins. There was an eerie silence in the car as I drove us back to the hideout.<p>

I was the first to break the silence. "I want you to see the information when we get back." I looked at Armin in the rear view mirror when I finished.

"Uhh... sure. What was it about?" He was still distracted by the blood that had stopped by now.

"It's actually about the brat in your lap." I stated in an almost bored manner.

"Eren? What do they want with him?" He asked the same question I had about the subject.

"I think their planning to kidnap him for ransom, but I want you to check in case I'm wrong." That was the last words said before we came up to the building. Immediately the garage doors opened to let us in. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the other side of the car. I looked around and saw Jean standing by.

"Kirstein, run ahead and tell Hanji to get ready!" I screamed before I lifted Eren off of Armin. Jean saw Eren in my arms and nodded before running up the stairs.

When I got to the third floor Hanji came up and led me to an empty nursing room. Once I laid him on the bed she got to work. I just stood by watching her open his eyes and shining a light in them. Then she checked his heart rate and temperature. When she was done with her check up she cleaned the wound on his head and started wrapping a cloth around it. Then she turned to me, "How did this happen?" she asked.

"There was a drive by and he was in the way." was the only answer she was going to get. Knowing that she only shrugged and looked back at Eren.

"Well he should be alright. There's no damage, the bleeding was only a cut." She said to my relief. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

I raised my eyebrow and was going to say I was perfectly fine. Until a sharp pain raked up my left arm. Hanji clearly saw me wince because she quickly got up and took off my jacket. There was blood staining the sleeve of my gray shirt.


	3. New Surroundings

**Notes: **This chapter is back to Eren's point of view. The song La Mer by Charles Trenet is perfect for Levi's character, please give it a listen. Erens outfit mentioned in this chapter is from here: untitled/set?id=138282733

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a flash of bright light. After blinking my eyes and adjusting to the light I realized I wasn't in my own bed. The room I was in looked like one of the hospital rooms my dad works in. "Why would I be in a hospital room?" I tried to sit up, but that didn't turn out the way I expected. My head felt like it was floating down a river. I laid my head back down and decided to try again when my head felt more normal.<p>

When a minute passed and I was about to make my move the door flew open. "Oh, good your awake now. I was starting to think you would be in a coma." A woman with a messy brown pony tail screamed more than my head could really take right now. "You were out cold all night. You even missed breakfast and lunch. How does your head feel?"

"Uh, it doesn't hurt, but I am a bit dizzy." I tried being straightforward about my answer. It didn't hurt but if I moved at a quick pace I was sure some pain would arise.

"Yeah, that's normal. Here, take these and you'll feel better in no time." She said handing me two white pills and a glass of water. Not questioning it, I quickly downed the pills.

A couple minutes later the dizziness went away. When I told her I felt better she started giving me a check up. Like any other doctor check up it was mainly listening to my heart and viewing my blood pressure. "Well, looks like your good to go. I'll go call Armin to come get you. The names Hanji Zoe by the way."

"Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you." that was all I could say before she left. I wanted to ask where I was. The room I was in looked like I was at a hospital but it was too comfortable to be in one. Hanji looked like a doctor but she didn't really fit into that category. So where was I?

As I asked myself that question a familiar face walked into the room. "Hey, I heard your feeling better." Armin said with a somewhat worry filled tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, but ... Where are we?" I had to know. My parents really wouldn't worry about my absence but I wanted to assure that I was still in New York.

"I can't quite answer that for you. On the other hand Levi can. He wanted to talk to you once you were awake." He answered. Levi, wasn't that the name of the man from the coffee shop?

"Alright then, take me to him." I felt nervous for many reasons. One of them was getting to finally meet the mysterious man from last night. The other was finding the answer to my still unanswered question.

* * *

><p>Armin led me down a stair case and into a hall of offices. Everyone looked to busy to even notice we were in the hall. Once we reached the end of the hallway we were met with a huge dark oak door. Armin knocked a few times and waited for an answer. There was a muffled 'come in' from the other side. At that second I felt more nervous than ever before.<p>

Armin opened the door and peeked inside. "Sir, Eren is awake now. Should I let him in?"

"Yeah, let him in." The voice was low and it sounded a bit bored. Armin motioned for me to go inside. Once I was in Armin closed the door behind me. I felt a bit of panic run through me, I thought he was going to be in here with me. I looked around the office with wide eyes. There was a desk the center of the back wall. Behind it was a book case staked full of books. There were two chairs in front of the desk. To the side of the room was a table with a record player on top. Once I saw it I realized there was music playing the whole time. The singing was in French, but I recognized the song. It was La Mer by Charles Trenet.

"It's a good song isn't it?" I almost jumped when I heard the voice next to my ear. I turned around to see Levi with a glass cup full of liquor. That's when I noticed the built in bar behind him.

"Yeah, it is." My voice came out as a breathy whisper. I was surprised I could even answer him. I was caught in a trance by his beautiful grey eyes. If I had known he looked this beautiful when I saw him in the corner booth, I might have kept my distance.

I was torn away from my trance when he quickly adverted his eyes and walked toward his desk. "Come, sit down. We have a lot to catch you up on." I managed to move my body from it's statue like state. I sat down at one of the chairs by the desk. My eyes were fixed on the floor. I was afraid that if I looked up and saw this beautiful man again I wouldn't be able to look away. I can't believe I was thinking this about another man. I torn away from my inner turmoil when he spoke up again. "It's looks like you got your color back. I thought you'd be out for another day, considering how much blood you lost."

The look on my face must have been enough to show how confused I was by this information. Levi looked at me and the side of his mouth turned upwards. My hand reached for the back of my head. I touched a bandage I hadn't noticed before. I quickly looked up to find Levi watching my every move. "H-how did I get this?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head in response. "There was a drive by, and you were caught right in the middle of it. When I pushed you out of the way you hit your head on the concrete."

"Oh." was all I could say as I tried to remember what happened. I vaguely remember seeing bright headlights and hearing the raging sound of bullets all around me.

"You know your presence at the drive by wasn't a coincidence." This spiked my curiosity. A lot of innocent people had been caught in shootings before. How was I not another victim?

"What do you mean? They were trying to shoot me on purpose?"

"No, they didn't want to shoot to kill you. They were trying to scare you, maybe even hit your arms or legs for emphasis." What in the world was he saying? What did I ever do to have a New York gang after me?

"Why?... Who?... What do they want with me?" I kept stumbling over my questions.

"Who, is the gang known as the Titans." I've heard of them before on the news radio. "As for why and what they want..." He paused and looked at me before he continued. "They are planning on using you. Do you remember the benefit dinner you and parents are to attend September 10th?"

"Yes I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?" I was bursting with unanswered questions now. Yet, no one seemed to want to answer them.

"We are going to discuss that later. Just know that your safe for now." He stood up from his desk and headed towards his office door. For now? What does that mean. I stood up from my current spot and turned to look at him. He opened the door and looked around outside. "Arlert, come in please." Armin came in and Levi closed the door and headed back over to me. "Your going to be with us for a while. In the next three weeks we're going to discuss and strategize a plan for the benefit dinner. During that time you're going to room with Armin." He turned to Armin who smiled and nodded in return. Then he turned back to me. He looked me over, giving my current wardrobe a scan. He made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"What?" I looked down at my own clothes. I was wearing a light grey, almost blue, button down with a grey vest and a silver tie with black stripes. I had on dark grey pants and a dark grey jacket. It was my usual clothing. I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You look like little rich brat with that get up. Arlert, let him borrow some clothes and then show him around." I was a little offended by his response, but I kind of knew it was true. I followed Armin out of the office, but not before looking back and catching Levi's eyes again. Why was I so attracted to this man?

* * *

><p>Armin led me up the staircase again, but we didn't stop at the floor where I woke up. We went up another floor, he said the upper two floors of the building were for the bedrooms. He also said that the building had a total of five floors. So I guess myour room was on the forth floor. Once we got to our now shared room he gave me a change of clothes and showed me men's restroom. I got into one of the five showers and tried to think over my current situation.

One I was being watched over by a gang. Armin had told me they were known as the Survey Corps. I've heard about them. They were the biggest and most respected gang in New York next to the Titans. Second, Armin, my best friend, had been part of the gang the whole time. Third, I was being targeted by Titans. Yet, the most unnerving problem was that I kept thinking about a certain pair of grey eyes every time I closed my own.

I was done thinking, I turned of the water and changed into my new attire. It was very simple, a pair of brown pants with a white button down. When I was done Armin decided to start the tour of the place.

"Well you know what this floor looks like. It's just the bedrooms and the separate restrooms. The floor above is exactly the same. Lets go downstairs shall we." I obliged and followed after him.

We reached the third floor and we entered into what looked like a big living room. "This as you can see is the living room. It's where everyone relaxes when they can. It's also where you'll mainly see 'Special Ops.' but their on a job right now. You'll really like them, their our age." He informed me while we made our way though the room. I gave a thoughtful hum as a reply to show him I was listening.

When we walked through a doorway we came into a kitchen and dinning area. "Let me guess the kitchen and dinning room." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Correct. Dinner will be in two hours, so you'll be able to see everyone then." As he said this I saw two figures walk up to us from the corner of my eye. "Oh, hey! Eren, this is Sasha and Connie, their the cooks."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." They were a weird pair from the moment you lay eyes on them. Sasha was a tall girl with a brown messy ponytail, almost like Hanji's. She had big brown eyes and she was smiling from ear to ear. The boy Connie, was a bit shorter than her. He had a buzz cut with an equally big grin. They were both wearing aprons covered in flour, and their was a bit of flour on their cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you to. It's not often that Levi lets new people come to the Hideout." Sasha said in a cheery voice.

"That's true, but it is nice to have another guy to hang out with." Connie said agreeing to Sasha's previous statement.

"Well I have continue with the tour. We'll see you guys later." Armin cut in before any other conversation erupted. I was thankful he did. The dizziness from earlier had gone away but I was starting to get a slight headache. We said our goodbyes and returned to the tour.

Still on the third floor we went to the opposite side of the kitchen and across the living room. We came to a hall that looked like the bedrooms upstairs. Their was a desk to the side before you could get anywhere near the rooms. Sitting in the desk was a cute blond girl with huge blue eyes. She heard us coming and looked up with the brightest smile I have ever seen. Seeing that could instantly make anyone smile back.

"Eren this is Krista. She works here with Hanji, this is the hospital wing." I guess being in the gang business having a hospital at the workplace came in handy.

"Hi Eren, how's your head?" Krista asked in a sweet and caring voice.

"A lot better, thank you." I relied with a smile. She stood up and walked around the desk. I couldn't believe how short she was, but her stature made her even cuter. Her short size reminded me of Levi. He was as short as Connie or Krista, but he did measure up to my nose.

I was brought back to reality when Krista spoke up. "Well it nice to meet you Eren, but I have to check on a patient." She sounded a little worried that she had to leave our meeting.

"That's fine, it was nice to meet you." I said before she turned around and walked into a room. "Well that's this floor. What's next?" I asked Armin with excitement. I was getting a headache but I was excited to see the rest of this mysterious building.

"Well the second floor is mainly offices. So we won't have to walk around that long, come on." He looked happy when he heard my apparent excitement. We left for the living room and reached the stairs. "I'll get to show you my office. It's small but I like it that way." He said on our way down.

"You never told me what your job is here." I was very curious to know what a nice kid like Armin was doing in a gang.

"Right I forgot about that. I get the information on other gangs, like their schemes and planned attacks." Well I wasn't really expecting that but if anyone was right for the job it's be Armin. We made it to the door leading into the second floor. "You already met Levi and saw where his office was. He's the boss or leader of this whole organization."

Levi was the leader? It wasn't hard to believe considering his intimidating and straight forward personality. Yet, it kind of made things harder on me. I was attracted to a gang boss. This wasn't going to end well.

We walked into a hallway full of office cubicles. The people from earlier were all gone and we were the only two there. "Their shifts ended already so most of them must be out already. Let's see if anyone stayed in the break room." He said leading me down another hallway of cubicles. We reached a half-opened door and I could barely hear people inside.

Their were six people inside the break room. I instantly recognized one of them. I had seen him at Armin's coffee shop more times than I could count. He was tall with a muscular build. His hair was blond and parted in the middle, and he had light blue eyes, kind of like Armin's. At the coffee shop I had noticed he would pleasantly watch Armin. I came to the conclusion that he might have had a thing for my best friend. He was the first to notice our presence and walked over to us. There was a content smile on his face as he looked over at me.

"Hey there Armin, who's your friend?" His voice was low but soothing at the same time. The way he talked was authorative and straight forward, almost like Levi.

"Everyone, this is Eren. Eren, this is Erwin." The way Armin said his name made me smile. It looked as if my friend had the same feelings for the guy. I wonder if they knew how the other felt.

"Hello." I greeted him while we shook hands. He returned my hello in reply. Then I turned to look at the others. They had finally noticed us and moved towards all the commotion. The only woman in the room was the first to reach us. She was just short, about Krista's height. She had reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes to match. He smiled warmly at me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Petra. It's nice to meet you Eren." She said as I accepted her outstretched hand. She had a soft motherly voice that reminded me of my own mother. I smiled wide at her and her own smile grew. "These guys over here are Aurou, Mike, Gunther, and Erd." She pointed them out as she said each of their names.

Aurou was the one with his arm wrapped around Petra's waist. He had dirty blond hair in an undercut with hazel eyes. Mike was the tallest of the group, he had blond hair with brownish eyes. He stepped closer to me and sniffed my hair. With a satisfied grunt he returned to his previous spot. The look on my face must have been hilarious because everyone started laughing at my confusion.

Gunther was the man standing next to Mike. He had short dark brown hair styled into a point at the back. On his other side was Erd, who had brown eyes and blond hair pulled into a ponytail. They both smiled and nodded in hello.

"Erwin here is in charge of looking over everyone. He's Levi's second in command." Armin said in an adoring tone. "Petra manages our money, and Aurou keeps our documents in order." He continued as I nodded in response. "Mike, Gunther, and Erd all work downstairs on the first floor. Mike makes our fine liquor and Gunther is in charge of it's deliveries. Erd works on the cars. If anyone can fix anything it's him."

"Wow, it's really nice to meet all of you." I sounded like someone who has just met their favorite celebrity. I was really amazed by the people in front of me. They worked in a gang known for its violence and liquor distribution, but they were all so nice and welcoming.

"Well we should probably get going. It's almost time for dinner." Armin announced and we left them back in the break room. We walked our way through the office cubicles and reached the stairs.

"We're almost done with the tour. All that's left now is the first floor." Armin said as we made our way down.


	4. Familiar face

Notes: Italics are side story or flashback. In Mikasa's story she is 10 yrs old and Levi would have been 16. Sorry about the long wait but I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Armin and I got to the first floor he started by showing me the office where they work on the deliveries. It was a bit large for one person but Armin informed me that Gunther has an assistant named Jean Kirstein. He wasn't in the office at the time, I'm sure I'll meet him later.<p>

Then he took me to the room where Mike makes the famous liquor known as 'The wings of Freedom'. The room was huge, it had two rows of five massive barrels lining the walls. At the center of the room was what looked like a kitchen counter. There was a door in the back of the room which held smaller barrels. Armin said that they fill the smaller barrels with the liquor stored in the big ones. Once they fill the required amount of alcohol needed they send them to Gunther and Jean to deliver them.

After he showed me some more trinkets around the liquor room he decided to finish off the tour by showing me the cars. There were five cars in total, three black and two silver. They were beautiful. Of course being a part of high society I've seen plenty of very expensive cars. Yet, these were different. They were well kept and what seemed to have modifications. They had thin tires but the rubber used was somewhat thicker. The front of the cars looked sleeker then the others I've seen. The cherry on top was the perfectly applied paint.

"Do you like them?" I immediately looked up to find a nice looking fellow. He was a bit taller than me with black hair and freckles running along his face.

"Yeah, their better than any other cars I've seen before." His face lit up at my reply. After I smiled at his reaction I noticed the person standing next to him. He was about my height and had a two toned undercut. He was also giving me an uneasy stare.

"Eren, this is Marco Bolt, he helps Erd make these beauties and this is Jean Kirstein." Armin introduced them to me.

Marco outstretched his hand which I took without hesitation. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Eren Jaeger." I realized Marco's smiles are very contagious as I smiled back while I greeted him. When our hand shake was over I stretched my hand out to Jean. He roughly took my hand in his and ended it just as rough.

I was a little offended and kind of confused. How was a sweet guy like Marco friends with such a jerk. "So what kind of cars have you seen before?" Marco asked abruptly to break the tension that had suddenly appeared.

I decided to drop my attention from Jean and answer Marco instead. "All kinds I suppose. My dad likes to take me to car shows once in a while."

"Oh, so you're daddies little rich boy." The smirk on Jeans face made the comment even more irritating. I gave him my best scowl and his smirk faltered before it completely disappeared. We were then engaged in a staring contests over dominance.

"I'm so sorry about that, he didn't really mean it." Marco cut in apologizing for him. "I think we should go. It was nice meeting you Eren." He said while grabbing onto Jean's arm. He was still glaring at me when Marco spoke up again. "Come on Jean." With one more tug from Marco he turned around and they both disappeared around the corner.

"What was his problem?" I asked Armin when I felt like I could talk with out my agitation making itself known.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's kind of hard to get along with." He said with an apologetic tone. He looked down at his watch and his eyebrows shot up. "Wow, It's almost time for dinner. Let's go before they start without us."

* * *

><p>Dinner had indeed started when we reached the third floor. We got in the line that led into the kitchen and waited for our turn. Once we made it to counter Sasha gave me a bright smile and handed me a plate. "Tell me what you think when you're finished." She said before I was pushed away be the hungry people behind me.<p>

Armin led me to a table where five people had already started on their food. Krista was sitting next to four others I hadn't met yet. She was sitting next to a tall olive skinned girl with a short ponytail. Next to them was a girl a little taller than Krista. She was blond and had a blank expression. Across from the girls where two guys, the tall one had a light tan and a kind smile. Next to him was a rather burly blond, he had a cocky smile but warm eyes in contrast.

Armin and I sat on the side the two guys occupied. Krista smiled in my direction and I smiled back. The girl to her side gave me a quizzical look as she put her arm around Krista. "Eren, this is my girlfriend Ymir." She said while she leaned into Ymir's embrace.

"Hey." Ymir said with a smirk.

All I could do was reply with a quick 'hi'. Armin took that chance to introduce the others. "I was so hungry I almost forgot. Eren, that Ymir of course. Then there's Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. They're part of the Special Operations Team I mentioned earlier."

"Oh, Hello. I'm Eren Jaeger." I waved at them. Bertolt gave me a bright smile and Reiner gave the usual 'nice to meet you'. Annie face was still void of any emotions, but she did give me a curt nod of acknowledgment.

"By the way, where's Mikasa? I want to introduce her too." Armin added. The others started to answer Armin's question but I couldn't focus anymore? I thought I'd never hear that name again, but I couldn't be sure it was the same Mikasa.

"Uhh... Mikasa?" I asked with a slight tremble that thankfully went unnoticed.

"Yeah. Mikasa is the leader of the special ops." Armin informed me, still not noticing my uneasy demeanor.

"I think she had a meeting with Levi before dinner." Annie said with a bored tone. "She should be hear any second now." Just as she finished her sentence Levi stepped into the sinning room with someone behind him.

Once Levi stepped out of the way I felt my breath latch onto my throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The little girl I once knew, the girl who was like a sister to me, the girl who I thought had died long ago. She was standing there healthy and alive. She had grown out of the little girl she once was.

Her eyes met mine and they went as wide as the moon. She ripped herself from her spot next to Levi and ran up to me. I stood from my spot and made my way towards her as well. I could care less for the stares I received from the table I just left. When the space between us was closed we hugged each other with the intension of never letting go.

"Mikasa... I thought... I thought you were dead." I chocked out as I tried to stifle my sobbing. I almost lost my control when she back up a little to look me in the face. There was silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"At first I thought so too." She looked down as she said this. She looked back up at me. "Oh Eren, I missed you so much." She sobbed as she leaned back into my chest.

Our reunion was interrupted with the sound of someone clearing their throats. We both turned our heads and saw Levi hold up two dinner plates. "Other people are trying to finish their food. Take your dinner and finish your little reunion someplace else." He handed us the plates and pushed us out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mikasa navigated us through the staircase and to the forth floor. We went into her room which wasn't far from mine and Armin's. We set our plates on her night stand and sat next to each other on her bed. Neither of us said anything. We just sat there looking at one another.<p>

I decided to be the first to break the silence. "I see you kept the scarf." The scarf I mentioned was tied to her bed headboard. It was a red scarf I had given to her on her birthday the year her parents died and I thought she did as well.

"Of course I did. I've kept it all these years because it reminded me of you." She told me with a sincere tone.

"If you were alive this whole time why didn't you try to look for me? Mikasa, my parents and I were so worried about you."

"It's not as easy as you think. I wanted to see you but I just couldn't risk it." I don't understand how would something like this be hard. She was like family to me, how would finding me and telling me she was alive hard. I was confused and wanted to push her on to tell me what was so difficult.

I finally got my answer when she decided to open up about the truth.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago<em>

_It was late April when the rain showers spread all over New York. Mikasa was walking with her parents holding onto their hands as they walked back home. They had come from a visit with the Jaeger family. They were close friends and the fact the children got along so well made it even better._

_They were rich like the Jaegers, but they preferred to walk rather than bother with a driver. Mikasa's father was the CEO of a company that worked overseas. In fact that's how he met her mother. They met the Jaegers when they were expecting Mikasa. Grisha was the doctor present when they first received the news of a baby. It just so happened that Carla was also got even closer when the kids were born._

_They were only two blocks away from their apartment complex. They walked this path for years that it was easy to forget the distance. Mikasa's parents were talking about the conversation they had over at the Jaeger home. She wasn't paying attention to them, but instead focused on which puddle to jump in. Neither of them was aware of the two shadows moving towards them, until they were faced in front of them._

_Mikasa didn't understand what the two strangers wanted from her parents. They were talking aggressively at the couple. Her parents were preoccupied with the men that they didn't notice one had slipped a gun out of his pocket. The gun glistened from the street lamp glow, that's what caught Mikasa's attention. She tugged on her dads sleeve but he ignored her too focused on the men. She tried again this time calling his name at the same time, but to no avail._

_Something went wrong with the conversation and now both men had their guns out. Mr. Ackerman tried to convince them that it was a bad idea, that they would regret their choices. His words only made them angrier and they set their guns on her parents. Mikasa didn't know what was going on or why. She was frozen in place just watching the whole scene unravel before her. When the guns popped she shut her eyes in fear of seeing the worst. She heard her mother scream and two thumps on the ground. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from opening her eyes when the guns stopped._

_Opening her eyes was the biggest mistake she had ever made. Her parents where no longer standing but laying at her feet in a pool of their own blood. She stared at them with horror filled eyes. Seeing her parents laying so still in a color she had come to love not only scared her but enabled her to respond to her surroundings. Soon she was picked up and moving away from the awful sight._

_When she finally came to her senses Mikasa noticed she was in room. The whole room was concrete except the door which was steel. The room was empty of any furniture but full of life. Not the kind of life you would think of, this room had about ten other girl around Mikasa's age. They looked like they had been their longer than a week. They were wearing rags as clothing and their skin was covered in blood and bruises. What was this place?_

_Mikasa never knew what happened to the girls so they would end up like this. She didn't even know what caused her to be in such a place. Two weeks passed by and she still had no idea what they planned to do with her. She had started to look like the others. Her skinned had gotten paler than her usual milky complexion and her hair was getting clumped together. They had only been given one meal a day, this was starting to show on her slender body._

_Thankfully she didn't last long in that place, nor did she experience what they had planned for her. Apparently it was human trafficking run by the Titan gang. The night they planned to move the room full of girls to an auction house they were attacked by a new gang. The new rival was the Survey Corps, they only planned to attack the working members. Their plan was to frighten the Titans and make their new appearance known. Yet, once they interrupted the trafficking and realized what the Titans were doing they went out of their way to stop it._

_Once they killed or severely injured every last Titan member they freed the captives. A member of the Survey Corps looked into the last room and found the little girls scheduled to be moved that night. He ordered for others to join him and help the girls outside. He walked over to the last girl sitting in the far corner of the room. He bent down and studied her face. She was expressionless but she surprised him when she stud up and held out her hand to him. He took the little Japanese girls hand and started towards the door._

_Mikasa held onto the young man as he walked her out of the building. When they reached the outside air they still held each others hand. He walked them over to the other Survey Corps members. He ordered them to call the police and inform them about the human trafficking and the condition of the captives. He also said that they were to disappear before the police showed up. Mikasa knew that this meant he was going to leave her with the others. If the police got hold of her she would need to go into foster care. She didn't want this, what she wanted was to be like the man in front of her. She now knew that she wanted to stop the people who killed her parents._

_Before the young man could say anything else Mikasa squeezed the hand she still held. He bent down and asked her what she needed. In a rush she asked him if she could go with them. He didn't know how to respond but instead decided to say that she couldn't go because her parents were probably looking for her. The brave little girl looked him straight in the eyes and said the Titans had taken them from her and she needed to return the favor. He was impressed by the choice of words from a ten year old._

_In the end he took her with him and decided to raise her as a gang member. She later found out that his name was Levi and that he wasn't just a member of the Survey Corps but the leader. Through her years of growing and training with him she became the best fighter and was assigned her own branch. Levi got a team together for her and made them the Special Ops. Their job was to correct the mess others made when dealing with them._

* * *

><p>After Mikasa told me her story I realized why she didn't look for me or my family. Joining a gang at such a young age was a big risk in itself. Yet, what moved me most about her experience was that she held onto the scarf I had gifted to her. Even when she went through hell she kept it.<p>

We managed to finish our dinner while we caught up on other things. Apparently Annie wasn't just Mikasa's roommate but they're in a relationship. The others, like Armin, had joined two years ago when they turned eighteen. Mikasa has been the youngest to ever join and also the one who recruited the others of our age. I told Mikasa about my parents and how I was to start college soon.

We were caught up in getting to see each other again that we lost track of time. Eventually Annie and Armin came in and announced it was time for bed. Mikasa and I shared one more hug and I said my goodnight to both girls.

Back in the room I shared with Armin I quickly got into bed. I was exhausted from the long day I had. Somehow once Armin's head hit the pillow he was out cold. I was tired but I still had a lot to process. After an hour of thinking of the days events one thing kept coming to mind. I needed to thank Levi, not only for saving my life but Mikasa's as well.


	5. Thank You

This chapter is in Levi's point of view. Since I made you guys wait a long time I decided to add a little Ereri. There is smut, so if you want to skip it look for *. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you guys like it and have happy holidays.

* * *

><p>It was already past lights out, but I still had a massive amount of documents on my desk. Some needed my signature, others just needed a look over. Now that the weather was getting cooler the sale of our booze was rising. People like getting warm and cozy with a bottle of alcohol.<p>

After signing ten more statements I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 10:54, I decide to work for another hour before going to bed. There was no sense in leaving the remaining documents for the next day when there would be more coming in. I give my eyes a good rub trying to get them back into focus. Now on to the next stack of pages.

I was in the middle of reading the rising demand for our alcohol at a night club when I heard a light knock at the door. Who the fuck would be knocking at my door this late? I cleared my throat before I answered, "Yeah?"

The door slightly opened, to my surprise, Eren peeked his head in. "Hey, are you busy?" He asked still standing near the door.

"A little, why?" I replied more roughly than I should have.

"Oh, nothing. I guess it can wait till tomorrow." He sounded a bit disappointed. I noticed he was about to leave. Without thinking it over I stopped him by calling out his name. Once Eren heard his name he quickly turned his gaze in my direction.

"I didn't say you should leave." He looked a bit confused but he still took a step into my office and closed the door behind him. "So why did you come see me?"

"Well I wanted to come thank you." He said as he took a few slow steps forward. He was still about twelve feet from where I was seated at my desk.

"Thank me? For what?" I said, my voice having it's usual bored tone. Eren continued his slow pace towards me.

"For everything." He replied in a low whisper. His emerald eyes shined in a flash and there was a hint of a smirk to his lips.

"Your welco-" I was cut by a sudden blow of air at my neck. Before I knew what happened Eren had moved the extra feet and was now at my side.

He gave out a low chuckle that sent a chill down my spine. "I wasn't done thanking you." After that his lips where moving down my neck. He was giving the pulse on my neck small licks and suckles. One of his hands grabbed the back of my head while the other moved across my chest.

I felt my breath and heart beat both quicken at the same time. "What... what are you doing Eren?" I managed to say between breaths. I felt his hand move from my chest down to my stomach. My muscles tensing under his touch.

"I'm showing you my appreciation." His voice a low purr brushing past my ear. I felt his lips turning into a smile when I let a small moan past my own. The hand he had at the back of my head began to move down my body to join it's twin. With one hand sitting on either hip he turned me and the chair I was currently sitting in to face him. He bent over and landing his knees on the floor between my feet.

In this position I could see the black shine of dilated lust covering his eyes. His tongue poked out of his lips to moved over their dry surface. I couldn't help but follow the pink muscle with my eyes. He moved a couple inches forward and my lungs pulsed at the realization. His eyes broke from mine and started roaming down, stopping at my belt. Slowly his hands left my hips and traced the belt towards the buckle. In a smooth glide of his fingers he had it open and was beginning to work on the button. As the zipper was sliding down I felt a pressure being lifted. I hadn't noticed my erection until Eren placed a warm palm over my boxers.

A groan worked it's way from the back of my throat at the friction. Subconsciously my hips gave a slight buck into his palm. Looking satisfied with my reaction he plunged his fingertips in my boxers elastic. He began pulling them down revealing my length as he went. I felt my cock twitch at the cool temperature in the room. Not a second later it was being held in a warm hand. The feeling of his hot breath over the tip made me moan. He gave the slit a tentative lick before trying it a second time. My thighs were starting to tremble when he placed his free hand on one and began rubbing his thumb in circles.

The feeling of his tongue gliding from the base to the tip made me whimper. "Eren...Ah!...You don't have to." I tried saying with more control but failed.

"Levi..." My name sounded like honey slipping from his passion filled voice. I guess that was his answer since he took the head of my dick past his lips. His mouth was hot and his tongue lapped my head in slow circles. Looking up at me Eren hollowed his cheeks and sucked me hard.

"Mhm... Fuck!" I released the death grip I had on the chair handle and moved my hand to rest in his hair. I gave it a light tug when he gave another hard suck. He released a muffled hum causing vibrations to travel down my shaft. "Hah..."

He pulled back catching a breath before he placed a light kiss at my tip. Then he opened his mouth to take me back in. This time he didn't stop at my head. At an insanely slow pace I watched my dick being swallowed inch by inch. He stopped halfway and placed his hand on the remaining length. His head then started bobbing matching his hand in a nice rhythm. With each pass I could feel his tongue gliding against me. I didn't have the determination to stop the moans that flowed from my mouth like a waterfall.

I started feeling the coiling heat in my abdomen, hinting at my need for release. "Eren, I'm...ha...I'm close." I felt his lips pull into a smile around me. His grip on my base tighten and I felt him swallow my head into his throat. He was began to loosen his grip as his mouth enveloped more and more of my length. In a matter of seconds my dick had disappeared into his mouth. With each swallow he gave I could feel his throat constricting and pushing me closer to the edge. By now I was practically pulling out chunks of his hair. I couldn't help myself when I bucked into his mouth.

A little worried about my action I looked at Eren, checking for signs of pain. What I saw only made my worry crumble to dust. His face pulled into a pleasure fuelled expression. His hands grabbed onto my hips and pulled them towards him. I took the hint and held his head in place while I began thrusting into him. His moan started to rise in volume and mixed with mine. Eren slipped a hand off my hip to expose his own clothed erection. Once it was free he pumped himself in time with my thrusts. The sight and sounds coming from between my legs had me coming in rush. I didn't have enough time to warn him before my fluids hit the back of his throat.

I shot out of bed in cold sweat looking around the room. "What the fuck was that?" I was still trying to catch my breath from the whiplash I had just caused. I only met the kid two days ago. Yeah, he's attractive, his sun kissed skin manages to bring a glow to his emerald eyes. His figure is lean and probably defined under all that clothes. And what the fuck am I thinking he's a kid.

I tried to move into a better position when I felt a pain between my legs. I lifted the blankets only to see a massive boner having a campout in my boxers. I should really take a shower, to calm this down and to rub all the sweat off. I hobbled towards my joined bathroom and peeled off the t-shirt and boxers I had slept in.

The cold water was the best option, the harsh prickle on my skin felt awful but calming in a way. I stood in the stream of running icicles for a couple minutes. Letting the cold seep into my still aroused body. When I felt close to getting hypothermia I decided to hurry and begin my cleaning. A quick wash of my hair and rubbing my skin raw washing away the memories of the dream.

I walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked towards my dresser. I picked my outfit for today and checked the time. It was 7:14am meaning there was already people getting their breakfast downstairs. I really didn't feel like socializing with anyone this morning, especially risking a run in with Eren. I guess I'll have breakfast in my office. Walking out of my room I made a beeline towards the cafeteria.

Like always Sasha had my breakfast set on the side. Today it was Jasmin tea with a blueberry muffin, my favorite. Looks like my luck might be turning around. I made it to my office without interruption, placing my breakfast on my desk I practically dumped my body into the chair. From the rude awakening I received my appetite wasn't present. I forced down a couple bites of the muffin, but the tea was really soothing.

I was almost finished with my tea when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Yes?" I called out before I took another sip of tea. Which wasn't a good idea since the person who opened the door was the last person I wanted to see today. My tea got caught in my throat almost causing a coughing fit. I forcibly swallowed down and tried to seem like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning. Erwin said you needed to see me." Eren said as he stepped in and closed the door. Shit, I forgot I had to talk to him today.

"Right, come sit down." I managed to compose myself and tried pushing the dream far into the back of my mind. It was harder than I thought since the clothes he was wearing seemed a bit tight. The white shirt appeared transparent the was it hugged his tan chest. I knew he had defined muscles hiding beneath his suit, now he had his thick forearms exposed and I could see the outline of his pectorals. My eyes were heading south but I was stopped when he sat down.

"Erwin and I were talking yesterday, he saw that you were enrolled at Sina University." I began talking and getting my point across before I lost focus again. "We think it would be a good idea if you attended your classes while you're staying here."

"Really? What about the Titans?" There was fear lacing his tone. No doubt from his last encounter with the gang.

"That's why we think you should go." His fear now mixed with confusion. "They're going to be monitoring you from now on. If they see that you're still going to school they won't suspect that we're involved."

"But what if they try to attack me while I'm at school?"

"Don't worry, Erwin looked ahead of time and enrolled Armin and Mikasa. They'll be with you at all times and if they see anything suspicious they're to report it immediately." I said not only to calm him down but also to give him a heads up on our plan. As he processed the new information his face seemed to light up.

"Alright, but I'm going to need my uniform and text books." I guess the idea of going to school with his friends made him look forward to it all.

"I'm guessing everything would be at your place." He gave me a nod and I continued. "It'd also be a good idea to bring back some clothes that fit." At the comment he looked down at his shirt and a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Yeah, so when should I go?" His embarrassment cracking through his words.

"I have to go out in a couple of hours for a quick meeting. You can come with me and we'll stop at your place on the way." I said, instantly regretting it. We were going to be alone, in a car, for who knows how long.

"Then I should go get ready." He stood up and subconsciously tugged at his shirt. I got up as well and headed towards the door. I usually didn't walk people to the door but Eren wasn't just some person. He was about to walk out when he turned towards me. "I almost forgot to thank you."

My heart automatically sped up at those words. "You don't have to thank me for anything." I said in my normal manner, masking the anxiety I beginning to feel.

"Of course I do. You've done so much for me, the least I can do is say thank you." He said, not noticing my fidgeting fingers.

"Really kid, it's no problem." I was eager to get him out of the door. Flashes of my dream plastered all over my vision. Making matter worse he leaned in and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just say your welcome so I can go already."

I cleared my dry throat before giving him a reply. "Y-your welcome."

"See it wasn't that hard." He finally released me and took a step back. He was out of the door but then turned back around. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm going to make it up to you someday." He said and walked away before I could make a sound.

I closed the door and looked around the room with wide eyes. My breathing was erratic and burning my lungs with each huff. I took long strides over to the bar on the far side of the wall. I really needed some alcohol in my system right now. I'm really not looking forward to spending hours with just us together and alone in a car.


End file.
